Samuel Cowan (1779-1828)
}} __TOC__'|left]] Genealogical Keynotes This page is "under construction" ... additional details soon Vita * Born: 23 July 1779 * Married: 19 July 1810 in Blount Co., TN * Died: 30 December 1828 * Burial: Clarks Grove Cemetery, Maryville, Blount Co., TN Ancestry Samuel Cowan is the son of William COWAN‎ and Jane Walker. Spouse(s) Esther Jane Gillespie HOUSTON b: 22 August 1792 d: 1844 Christopher Columbus COWAN b: 02 Jun 1811 in Blount Co., TN d: 07 Feb 1879 in Blount Co., TN m. Mary Jane SHARP b: 27 Feb 1831 d: 05 Aug 1903 George Washington COWAN b: 11 Feb 1813 in Blount Co., TN d: 17 Aug 1875 in Blount Co., TN m.#1 Mary Luthsia CLARK b: 29 Oct 1820 d: 17 Aug 1875 m.#2 Margaret Ann EAGLETON b: 07 Sep 1827 d: 29 Aug 1904 Martha Clarinda (Melinda?) Houston COWAN b: 13 Mar 1815 in Blount Co., TN d: 02 Jun 1863 Samuel Franklin COWAN b: 06 Mar 1817 in Blount Co., TN d: 03 Nov 1883 in Blount Co., TN m. Elizabeth Jane McCULLOCH b: 26 Jan 1820 d: 10 June 1889 in Blount Co., TN Eliza Jane COWAN, dsp b: 19 Aug 1819 in Blount Co., TN d: 25 Nov 1890 Mary Ann COWAN, dsp b: 23 Nov 1821 in Blount Co., TN d: 26 Sep 1842 James Houston COWAN b: 28 Nov 1823 in Blount Co., TN d: 07 Aug 1897 Lucinda Gallaher COWAN b: 28 Jun 1826 in Blount Co., TN d: 05 Aug 1903 Family history Maxwell Genealogy: “Elder in the Presbyterian Church in Blount County, Tennessee and held the office of High Sherriff.” p. 380 Alternative interpretation Records Blount Co. marriage records, Blount Co., TN courthouse Tombstone photos at Clarks Grove Cemetery, Maryville, Blount Co., TN Census References Printed Sources: Bates, Lucy Womack, TN Society NSDAR, ''Roster of Soldiers and Patriots of the American Revolution Buried in TN, 1974 (revised 1979 by Helen Crawford Marsh), p. 42 … lists children: “Andrew b 5/2/1780 m Hetty Houston; Samuel b. 7/23/1799 m. Ester Jane Houston; Eleanor b. 1774 m. James Gillespie; John Alexander; James; Robert; David. Ref: DAR #435539 Gillespie” Clarks Grove Cemetery, Maryville, Blount Co., TN ... transcriptions at DAR Library. Fleming, John Kerr; Cowans of County Down, Derreth Publishing Co., Raleigh, NC; p. 371-376. (DAR Library) Houston, Blaine and others, Maxwell History and Genealogy; C. E. Pauley & Co., Indianapolis Engraving Co., 1916. Library Hudson, Mary Kay Parrish, TN Society DAR, Register of Qualified Soldiers and Patriots of the American Revolution Buried in Tennessee, p. 24 … lists children: Andrew, Samuel, Eleanor Gillespie, John Alexander, James, Robert, David. Other Sources: DAR Applications, National Society of the Daughters of the American Revolution, 1776 D Street, NW, Washington, DC. The following application was submitted to the DAR on the Revolutionary War service of William Cowan through his son, Samuel. (Copies of DAR applications are available from the National Society Daughters of the American Revolution, 1776 D Street, NW, Washington, DC. Cost is $10 for each application, which includes the four pages of each application.) DAR # Date Applicant's Name Cowan Child's Name Rev. War Ancestor 224549 06/09/1926 Bessie Helen (Cowan) McCall Samuel Franklin Cowan William Cowan Bessie Helen (Cowan) McCall was doubly descended from William Cowan and Jane Walker. (Her parents were second cousins.) * First, through Eleanor (Cowan) Gillespy (Bessie McCall's maternal line) -- Dr. James Houston Gillespy, Ann Elizabeth Gillespy, Helen Elizabeth Blackburn m.#2 Thomas Philander Cowan, DDS. * Second, through Samuel Franklin? Cowan (Bessie McCall's paternal line) -- Rev. Samuel Franklin Cowan, Thomas Philander Cowan, DDS m. Helen Elizabeth (Blackburn) Summers. (Bessie McCall's application states that both her grandfather and greatgrandfather's names were Samuel Franklin Cowan.) Research needs Please help other researchers by posting your tombstone photos at findagrave.com as well as here :If you are a COWAN male, the Cowan DNA Project needs you to help establish links between the various Cowan branches. Click the link and sign up! Page needs Links * Wigton Walkers * Walker Home * Virgina County Boundary Changes * Smoky Mountain Photos * Finley & Gillespie Research * Cowan Clan United * Cowan DNA Project *Samuel's Geni.com tree :If you are a COWAN male, the Cowan DNA Project needs you to help establish links between the various Cowan branches. Click the link and sign up! * Wiki Tips, Tricks, Links Utilities * Perpetual Calendar * Birthdate Calculator * Fun Birthday Information Definitions Common Acronyms and Definitions Genealogical Definitions Category:Wigton Walker